Jacintos Azules
by hudgens77
Summary: Ciel era frío, pero ocultaba un corazón amable... Y apasionado. Quién lo diría, que Alois se volvería la causa de todas sus obsesiones. One-sided Ciel/Alois, one-shot.


**Asdsasdsdfn... ¿Por qué escribí esto? Ni yo lo sé. Sólo sé que me encanta Kuroshitsuji, y espero que este extraño oneshot sea disfrutable. Como sea, algunas pequeñas partes están tomadas del episodio final de la segunda temporada, y otra (la de "¿soy divertido?") ha sido tomada del último OVA, así como el título también está basado en él. Si no lo han visto, lo recomiendo mucho:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacintos Azules<strong>

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué un duelo entre los dos demonios?" Preguntó Ciel irritado, la verdad es que la idea sonaba algo estúpida. Alois soltó una risita.<p>

"Es ridículo," coincidió; "arriesgan sus vidas por apenas…"

"Alois" lo llamó el otro con deje de sonrisa. Hubo una pequeña pausa en el diálogo.

"Cuando mi deseo sea concedido, yo moriré y Hannah consumirá mi alma," continuó el mayor, sonriente. "Entonces, te devolveré este cuerpo."

"Este cuerpo, eh," Ciel comentó con desinterés.

"Lo siento Ciel; pero tú eres amado por Sebastian y Claude, por lo que merecen el castigo.."

"¿Amado?" El susodicho sonrió con arrogancia. "Eso es bastante repugnante."

"¿Huh?" Su atónito compañero giró la cabeza para tratar de ver su rostro, como pidiendo una explicación. ¿Lo decía enserio? ¿De verdad no le importaba que dos demonios lo desearan lo suficiente como para luchar por su alma?

No era justo. Simplemente no era justo. Ciel lo tenía todo en bandeja de plata, pero parecía indiferente al respecto… Por un segundo, le entraron ganas de golpearlo. Qué daría el rubio por un poco de atención; y a Ciel que la tenía, le daba igual.

"Tú no entiendes a Sebastian," prosiguió el chico, ahora completamente serio. "Al menos, como va a reaccionar cuando se entere de los términos del contrato."

Trancy no estaba seguro de haber comprendido a lo que se refería. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que por fin el intranquilo rubio decidió hablar:

"¿Quién crees que gane?" Cuestionó mirando a la nada, en espera de una respuesta. Contra su espalda, un apático Ciel se escogió de hombros.

"Me tiene sin cuidado." Respondió cerrando sus ojos. Alois suspiró. No le sorprendía su actitud impasible. Sabía que la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan calmado era por su absoluta confianza en Sebastian.

Rodeó sus piernas con sus delgados brazos, hundiendo la cara en ellos. La espera, la desilusión, el dolor lo estaban matando.

* * *

><p><em>"Quédate conmigo," ordenó Alois, acomodándose debajo de las sábanas.<em>

_"Yes, your Highness." Respondió Claude despreocupadamente._

_"Siéntate ahí."_

_El mayordomo lo hizo, sentándose sobre la cama, al lado de su amo._

_"Dime, ¿soy divertido?" inquirió el chiquillo impacientemente._

_"Sí. Mucho."_

_"¿Qué tan divertido?"_

_El demonio se quitó sus habituales lentes rectangulares para sacar unos redondos._

_"Así de tanto," murmuró Claude volviéndose al niño; acercando y alejando los lentes, provocando una sonrisa en Alois._

_"Tonto," susurró con cariño, seguido de divagaciones sin importancia, antes de cerrar los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, su mayordomo se acercó al chico, y musitó en su oído:_

_"Si te quemas con tanta pasión, serás consumido por el fuego inmediatamente, mi Amo."_

_¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito, sabiendo que el joven aún no estaba completamente dormido? ¿O simplemente había sido un error de su parte al suponer que el niño ya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, Alois jamás olvidó esas agridulces palabras, aunque no las entendiera por completo._

* * *

><p>Esos habían sido buenos tiempos. Tiempos en los que Claude lo escuchaba, que sentía que lo apreciaba. Tal vez sólo como su comida, pero era algo.<p>

Enterró su rostro aún más profundamente, conteniendo las lágrimas. No todo estaba perdido, ahora tenía a Hannah y si todo salía bien, a Luca...

"Ciel."

"¿Sí?" Cuestionó el aludido ante la mención de su nombre.

"¿Soy divertido?"

No es que le importara su opinión, realmente. Pero en esos momentos cruciales, necesitaba un poco de consuelo.

"¿A qué viene todo esto, Trancy?" Bufó Ciel exasperado. Odiaba las divagaciones y la charla innecesaria.

"Claude... Claude dijo que yo era divertido. Luca también lo creía," hizo una pausa triste al mencionar nombre de su hermano. "Solíamos ponernos jacintos en la cabeza y pretender que éramos niñas. A Luca le gustaban los azules. Era algo estúpido, lo sé, pero cómo nos divertíamos."

"Hum." Ciel suspiró. No sabía que decirle, y no quería admitir que le había conmovido aquella confesión. Parecía como si por fin se estuviera abriendo, revelando los verdaderos sentimientos debajo del incomprendido chico. Y es que compartir un mismo cuerpo, había hecho que Ciel entendiera mejor al rubio, además de identificarse con él. Después de una pausa, añadió:

"Quieres mucho a Claude, ¿verdad?"

El rubio sonrió, asintiendo. "Sí," murmuró quedamente, hundiéndose más en sus brazos.

El otro niño cerró los ojos. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Era tristeza? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo le importaban tanto su sufrimiento?

Recordó las palabras que Alois le había dedicado a Claude después de haber hecho el contrato con Hannah. Le había rogado por su amor, diciendo que su corazón estaba enredado como una telaraña. Lo había proclamado su alteza, y el demonio ni siquiera se había inmutado. _Qué insensible_, pensó Ciel apretando sus puños. Ese bastardo no merecía los buenos sentimientos de Alois, en absoluto…

"Sabes.. No te entiendo, Ciel." Interrumpió el otro. "No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo, sabiendo que dos demonios luchan por tu alma.. Siempre tan tranquilo, sabiendo que todos te quieren; pero tú... Y yo..." Tartamudeaba, incapaz de hablar bien debido al enorme nudo en su garganta. "Te tengo tanta.."

"¿Envidia?" Terminó por él. El mayor se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo."

"No deberías. No soy más que un humano como tú.. Tú eres único, Alois."

Sonaban como palabras de consuelo. Esas palabras que dices para que alguien se sienta mejor, pero que realmente no tienen significado. No obstante… Ciel lo decía de corazón.

"Entonces.. Si soy tan especial, ¿por qué todos te quieren a ti? El día que tuvimos ese duelo de espada, inclusive Claude... No lo entiendo, Ciel." Sentenció con disgusto recordando la mirada de desdén que le había dedicado el demonio al verlo en suelo; sangrante, lloroso y desesperado. "Ahora pienso que quizá debí permitir que me asesinaras aquella vez."

"¿Eh?" Ciel no era estúpido, por supuesto que entendía el significado de sus palabras. Sin embargo, oírlas todas juntas en una misma oración era extraño, muy extraño.

"Hubiera preferido que tú me hubieras matado."

"...¿Por qué?" Preguntó el menor, perplejo, después de un instante de tratar de analizar en vano aquella confesión.

"No lo sé."

"Alois;" lo llamó para capturar su atención, "ese día tú dijiste que somos iguales. Ahora me doy cuenta que tenías razón. Tuvimos pasados difíciles y ambos hemos sentido dolor. Ambos deseamos venganza. Y la manera en que te aferras a la vida como lo haces… Te has vuelto digno de mi admiración, Alois Trancy."

Los ojos del rubio casi se salieron de sus órbitas ante tal cumplido, y pronto los sintió llenos de lágrimas. Oír eso de Ciel, a quien él consideraba una persona tan fuerte, tan valiosa, tan capaz... Sí, también podía ser frío, pero sólo era una fachada para ocultar su corazón amable.

Quizás era eso. Amabilidad. Quizá solo mentía. Y aun así, aunque fuera una mentira, era el engaño más dulce del universo. Era la música que sus oídos rogaban por escuchar.

En efecto, el conde era un buen mentiroso. Mas esa vez, decía la verdad. Alois podía ser caprichoso, inmaduro y hasta cruel, pero él sabía que debajo de cada insulto se escondía una persona vulnerable que anhelaba ser querida. Una persona sensible, una persona cuyas emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Una persona de carácter vibrante y apasionado como el fuego… Acogedor y cálido, alguien que podía derretir el hielo en el corazón de Ciel, reemplazar todo ese odio y transformarlo en algo más… Pero igualmente peligroso, ya que como bien se sabe, si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar..

Ciel ahora lo entendía y lo experimentaba. Porque ahora sentía ansias de abrazar el alma del otro y fundirse en una sola, dejarse consumir por esas llamas que lo atormentaban hasta que cada fibra de su ser combustionara entremezclándose con Alois. Sentía ansias por volverlo…

_Su alteza._

"¡Claude!" El susodicho interrumpió las cavilaciones de Ciel, consciente de que la lucha había terminado… Y que su adorado mayordomo había muerto.

"Esto terminó," sentenció el otro con un aire fúnebre, apesadumbrado al notar que el rubio aún sentía apego por el demonio. Pues claro, ¿qué esperaba? No era como que una conversación cambiaría algo entre los dos.

Y entonces deseó por más tiempo. Más tiempo para estar a su lado, y atreverse a confesar todos esos sentimientos nuevos que habían surgido en él…

"Sí, se acabó." La expresión consternada del chico se transformó en una sonrisa de resignación. Ciel volteó para verlo.

"¿Estás satisfecho?"

"Me pregunto. No lo sé," el menor notó ese evidente tono de aflicción en la voz de su compañero. "Pero.."

"¿Pero?"

"No tengo que saberlo más."

Y con esas palabras, una luz blanca inundó las penumbras en las que se encontraban, consumiendo el alma de Alois. Ciel lo observó todo por el rabillo del ojo, sin modificar su expresión en absoluto. Le dolía que se fuera, por fin había llegado a comprenderlo bien y a identificarse con él, sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Al menos el rubio ya estaba en paz, y eso lo satisfacía de algún modo.

Antes de desaparecer por completo, Alois Trancy sonrió por última vez.

"Ahora, Sebastian. La verdad está ante tus ojos. ¿Qué harás al saberlo todo?" Musitó el pequeño, ahora solo, con un aire desafiante, esperando su turno para emerger… Siempre esperando.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian. Quédate ahí. Necesito unos minutos para estar solo," ordenó al demonio.<p>

"Yes, my Lord." El mayordomo lo reverenció humildemente. O más bien… Resignadamente. Le había caído pésimo el hecho de no haber podido devorar el alma de Ciel, y tener que hacerla de su sirviente para toda la eternidad. Habían abandonado la mansión, pero antes de irse para siempre, el niño había pedido que se detuvieran en un lugar importante. El cementerio.

Se dirigió a la tumba donde se encontraban los restos del cuerpo de Alois Trancy, y se hincó sobre la tierra, acariciando la lápida. Entonces, depositó un ramo de jacintos azules que había comprado a su memoria, recordando su última conversación.

"Alois Trancy. Pequeña araña, siempre jugando sucio. Supongo que debí imaginármelo, ¿verdad? Que pedirías algo así;" comentó jocosamente, pensando en su nueva naturaleza como demonio. "Al único que has jodido es a Sebastian. Pero no me importa. Esto de tener un mayordomo para siempre... No me va nada mal, supongo."

Hizo una pausa. De repente no sabía de qué hablar. Todo lo que había dicho anteriormente habían sido palabras sin sentido, para rellenar el silencio. Quería confesar tantas cosas, pero no sabía cómo. Los sentimientos eran muy intensos como para poder expresarlos, casi quemaban por dentro como… Fuego.

Fuego, consumiendo todo a su paso. De seguro ese bastardo de Alois estaba disfrutando verlo así, enamorado por primera vez, obsesionado, incendiándose por dentro debido a la intensidad del sentimiento. De seguro se estaba burlando de él, donde quiera que estuviera.

_¿Qué me has hecho, Alois?_

"Tan sólo espero que estés bien. Bah, ¿por qué no habrías de estarlo?" continuó, aún sin saber el punto al que quería llegar. "Tienes a Hannah, a Claude y a Luca. Estoy seguro de que eres muy feliz. Lo mereces, después de todo."

Suspiró. Al menos sabía que estaba descansando por fin, que su amarga existencia había terminado bien. Aunque lo extrañaba mucho. ¿Quién diría, que su enemigo se volvería su amor?

"Ahora me retiro," dijo poniéndose de pie; "pero antes..."

Ciel encendió un fósforo, y lo arrojó sin chistar hacia las flores, las cuales prendieron en llamas inmediatamente. En llamas, como su corazón.

"¡Joven Amo!" Sebastian, que había observado la escena desde lejos, se acercó a su amo, quien había explotado en carcajadas ante el sepulcro. Las flores se quemaban, simbolizando el fin de la existencia de Alois. Y el fin de la cordura de Ciel. Porque cuando amas con pasión, ésta muere.

El mayordomo cargó al niño para protegerlo, más por costumbre que por temor.

El ataque de histeria del pequeño conde era incesante. Se retorcía en los brazos de su sirviente, tanto por la risa como por el deseo de bajar.

Una vez ya calmado —o más bien dicho, resignado entre los brazos de Sebastian, quien caminaba hacia el carruaje—; se volvió por última vez mirando la tumba del joven.

El fuego ya estaba casi extinto y los jacintos se habían convertido en un montón de cenizas. Fuera de eso, la paz del lugar era imperturbable.

Eso era lo que causaban las llamas. Destrucción. Cenizas.

Ciel sonrió para sí, mientras se alejaban cada vez más. Fue entonces cuando murmuró algo que hizo estremecer hasta al mismísimo Sebastian:

"Alois, mírame arder."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
